Wonderful Mistake
by TheIceRose
Summary: The summer before their Senior year, Kyle and Stan, Wendy and Cartman, and Kenny and Butters will make mistakes that warp their first day of their senior year of High School together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own South Park.

* * *

Stan Marsh's house was a bright light among the dark houses of South Park Colorado, every light in the house was on, music blaring, and there were about fifty buzzed teenagers inside. They had just had their last day of summer vacation before they became seniors. Stan's parents had let him have the house, and even turned their head when Kenny came over with pretty much his father's whole liquor cabinet.

"Oh dude," Stan muttered, wobbling through his kitchen where kids were throwing back shots and making out.

"Dude, dude, you gotta come see this!" Cartman laughed, walking up to his friend, he pulled Stan to his see through glass door and pointed. Wendy Testaburger and Token Black were fighting, again.

"That happens like everyday fatass," Stan muttered, he wondered how dense Cartman really was.

"Ey! Shut up! Who even asked you? Go back to your Jew! Freakin' homo…" Cartman grunted.

Stan walked away… in fact, finding Kyle sounded pretty good right now. Seeing his cute green hat, covering his adorable red hair, green eyes so happy, and his nice skinny basketball playing body…

"Fuck man…" Stan whined, his thoughts got worse when the alcohol came. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and went to find Kenny. He walked upstairs to his room and when he opened the door his stomach dropped. There was Kyle… lying shirtless… on his bed.

* * *

Kyle was sitting on Stan's couch, feeling like the only sober person in the room; he was slightly buzzed, but nowhere near some of the others. Currently he figured Bebe was the most drunk, just because she was rubbing her hands all over his body, and licking her lips while looking at him. He gave her a small smile, and tried to scoot further away from her. Apparently this was the wrong move.

"I love it when you play hard to get Kyle," she purred, lightly running her fingers over his crotch. Kyle laughed mentally because he didn't get turned on by her one bit. Truthfully he didn't get turned on by women… there was only one guy who could turn him on. And when it happened, it was bad. Sadly right now that person was standing by Eric Cartman and staring at Wendy Testaburger… awesome.

"…Come talk to me," Bebe said softly. Kyle looked down at her, her blonde bangs hung limply in front of her face, and she suddenly seemed sober and completely understanding. She stood up and held out her hand, which Kyle took and followed her up the stairs and into the closest room, which was the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and smiled, before taking off her shirt and throwing it into the shower; she zipped down Kyle's jacket and took off his hat. His red hair fell in thin layers before his eyes, luckily he had gotten it thinned out before high school or he might have never gotten laid. Suddenly Bebe got a weird look on her face… and then threw up all over Kyle's shirt.

"Oh gross!" Kyle yelled. Grabbing her and making her face the toilet while she puked her guts out. He took off his shirt and ran it under some water, then decided he'd just throw it in Stan's hamper. He was feeling kind of dizzy, so decided to lie down and close his eyes. He heard the door open and looked up, to see Stan.

* * *

Eric Cartman was sauntering around Stan Marsh's house, giving every drunken waste of air a look of disgust. He hated alcohol, thought it brought absolutely nothing positive and should only be used for idiots like the ones he was surrounded by to die faster. He smiled a bit to himself thinking of the one person who agreed with him. Wendy Testaburger never drank, that he knew, she thought she was too good for it. And she was. Not saying he wouldn't love her fine ass naked and drunk, but he liked knowing she was intelligent. That was the biggest turn on to him that she was so damn smart, and independent, and confident, and could argue with him without making an idiot of herself, or simply winning the cheap way and calling him "fat". He was currently waiting for her to quit fighting with Token so he could insult her some more, when she was alone.

He ran his hand over his stomach, he had dropped about 100 lbs since Jr. High, and gained muscle, so he was around 180 pounds by now… about only about 2 pounds of it was fat too. No one really seemed to notice though. Not that he cared… Wendy had never seemed to care either. Eric wondered into the kitchen and saw Kenny leaving an empty room and zipping up his jeans, a naked blonde lying on the side of the bed.

"Dude, how have you not had an STD yet?" he asked his friend.

"Keep dying," Kenny laughed, his blue eyes shining bright. "Got one the first time I got jerked off, and now whenever I do, that just kills me, then I wind back up at the bus stop the next day," he laughed.

"Fuckin' weirdo," Cartman muttered. No one really knew why Kenny died every day, and came back the next, but he did. "Aiming for alcohol poisoning tonight?"

"You know me too well," Kenny laughed. Grinning at his friend and looking around for his next victim. "I haven't done a guy in a while… huh," Kenny mused waltzing off.

Eric rolled his eyes; Kenny was so horny he decided to go bisexual in 7th grade. That guy was like a rabbit. He walked into the living room and saw Wendy sitting on the couch, nursing a beer.

"What the hell?" he grunted, heading straight toward her.

* * *

Wendy Testaburger was currently in a fight with her boyfriend Token Black.

"And I can't believe you'd be that ignorant! You're so dense sometimes, I mean really you have no empathy for other people," she shouted.

"It's SYMPATHY! Empathy isn't a word," Token corrected her. Wendy gaped at him.

"That's it, it's over," she said, turning on her heel and stomping back inside Stan's house. She couldn't believe it, he was so stupid! Sometimes she feared the only ones with her brain capacity were Kyle and… god forbid she ever admit it out loud… Eric Cartman. He got her blood boiling! So damn intelligent and yet he completely wastes it! She huffed, and absentmindedly grabbed a beer off the counter and opened it. She took a sip and made a face… it really was terrible. Then she saw Cartman heading toward her… looking pissed.

* * *

Kenny was roaming around looking for a boy; he had just finished with…Jenny? Was that her name… he never really paid attention. But he figured with about 10 minutes of searching, about 3 beers and some odd minutes of foreplay he could be hard again soon. His eyes roamed the room like a kid's at a candy shop. He noticed a Craig with his arm around Tweak. He thought about both… decided that Tweak would twitch too much, and Craig would probably flip him off. He laughed loudly thinking about getting flipped off during sex, which caused Tweak to jump in fright, and Craig to flip him off.

"Right back at'cha," Kenny grinned taking a swing of his bottle. Some people walked around with a bottle of beer, Kenny waked around with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Ah! What does that mean?" Tweak asked, looking up into Craig's eyes. Craig just laughed and kissed Tweak's forehead.

"Don't worry about it," Craig whispered, kissing his lips softly. Tweak melted and snuggled up to Craig once more. Kenny decided he probably wasn't going to be getting any from a guy tonight, so he decided to search for a friend. He noticed Kyle walking into the bathroom with Bebe… and wished Kyle luck. Last time he did her she barfed. He suddenly felt a twang of guilt seeing Kyle reminded him of… Ike. He tried to remember if anyone saw him do that chick… Cartman. Oh yeah, he was screwed now. Not that him and Ike had anything really serious, just fuck buddies. But damn, now he was gonna have to find a new one. He groaned, Ike didn't like cheating. Kenny wondered outside and stood in the snow. Why it was snowing in summer he didn't know… he felt a presence near him so he turned and came face to face with Butters.

* * *

Butters had just run away from home… again. His ribs hurt like hell, and tears were stinging at his eyes. His stupid parents… never letting him leave the house, always punishing him. He never deserved any of it! They were just so… jerkish! Yeah! Take that mom and dad! You guys are jerks! He thought to himself.

"Butters… you get back here right now!" His mother called from the kitchen.

"No! Why… He…. He'll just do it again Ma! You know he will! Why do you make me stay here anyway?" Butters cried.

"Leopold! Get back here!" his father's anger could be felt in his tone.

"No! I'm leaving and never coming back!" Butters yelled back.

"You've been saying that since you were 13!" his father screamed back.

"Well this time I mean it you…why you jerk!" Butters shouted and ran out.

"Hey! Watch what you say to me! And don't you make that face at me!" his father yelled.

"Oh piss off…" Butters muttered as he walked away. He found himself at Stan's house… just because it was the loudest and brightest at the time. Butters simply walked in the front door, grabbed a bottle of beer and went back outside. He was leaning against a wall when he heard a sigh around the corner. He smelled whiskey, and sex. This meant one thing. Kenny.

* * *

When Stan saw Kyle laying there he felt like grinning… he was just so damn hot now. He snuck up to the bed and saw Kyle was awake, but barely.

"Hey," Kyle sighed, who went to pat Stan on the back, but his hand simply stayed there, and without his knowledge began to caress Stan's back. Not that he would have minded.

"Kyle, I've been meaning to tell you something…" Stan muttered. He was desperately hoping Kyle would wake up and give him his full attention; he had decided to tell him. Come completely clean and say it. That he had deeper feelings for him than friendship, that he had fallen for him, that he needed him.

"What's up dude?" Kyle asked, his green eyes boring into Stan's brown ones, and suddenly, Stan couldn't even think straight.

"Um…well….I just kinda wanted to say that uh… you know we're going into our senior year and all that…and yeah, we've changed quite a bit so…well I've been trying to tell you this for a while and-" Stan was rambling quite a bit and Kyle was just too tired to hear it.

"Dude… just kiss me," Kyle muttered.

"-So I'm just gonna come out and say it… wait what?" Stan asked, his stomach was flipping around now. Had Kyle really just asked him to kiss him?

"Hurry it up dude… I'm in a daze. If we do this now then we can blame it on the alcohol, well at least you can. So lets' go, do it before I change my mind," Kyle explained. He was getting irritated now.

"Right," Stan grinned, he leaned forward and pressed his lips eagerly to Kyle's. They made out heavily for about ten minutes, and when they broke apart Stan was on top of Kyle, they're breathing was heavy and they were covered in sweat. Both were horny as hell when something suddenly hit them.

"Shit dude… what the fuck did we just do?" Kyle asked his green eyes wide and full of fear.

"Oh sick dude. I just made out with a dude!" Stan yelled. "My dad's gonna kill me!"

"We can't **ever **tell anyone we just did that," Kyle said. "We just committed social suicide"

"Seriously…. Um…. Are we ever gonna… ya know….make out again?" Stan asked.

"…You're drunk," Kyle muttered. "I'm gonna go crash on your couch or something,"

"Oh…uh yeah. Right. I'm gonna sit here and crash. Do you wanna sleep in here tonight?" Stan asked.

"You're so gay dude," Kyle muttered, getting up and leaving.

Stan watched Kyle leave and groaned… he really wanted Kyle to stay, because he sobered up as soon as Kyle kissed him.

Kyle stood outside and thought of banging his head against the wall, he was so stupid. There was his chance, Stan could have been his. Both boys mentally kicked themselves as they fell asleep.

* * *

Cartman marched right up to Wendy and snatched the beer bottle out of her hand.

"Look you!" he snapped, "I get that you just had a fight with Token and all that, and who cares because you fight all the damn time and it's not like you're ever going to get far in life anyway but seriously? Why the hell are you drinking?"

Wendy starred at him speechless. Her mind was blank for a second, before everything became clear again. "Well Eric," she began, "I'm sipping a beer because I'm hoping to feel numb so all the idiotic boys who either hurt me on accident or the asshole ones like you who hurt me on purpose will be blocked by a wall of intoxication," she hissed. "Now go away,"

"Wendy, as much as I hate to admit it, and I do hate to admit it, you're better than all these other stupid Jews here," Cartman sighed. "You drinking is making you seem like the stupid hippie that I know you are inside, but you usually keep hidden. Pour the god damn beer out and go start a petition for Greenpeace or something,"

Wendy felt the hot, stinging sensation in her throat, heard her own sharp intake of breath, and knew her eyes were brimming with tears. "I can do whatever the hell I damn well please Eric Cartman. I am one of the smartest people in the whole school, I have the cleanest record of all the students, and I deserve just about anything I want. So if I want something as simple as a slight buzz than I feel I deserve it," she said, her voice grew more confident as she spoke. "Plus, hippies are stereotyped for smoking marijuana, not drinking," she added with a snarl.

"If you're so damn 'deserving' than why can't you ever find a man to satisfy you instead of doing something pathetic enough as to attempt to get drunk like the other 99% of teenagers out there?". Cartman knew he was hitting below the belt, but he couldn't stand the idea of Wendy getting drunk and having a wasted one night stand with anyone else but him. If he couldn't have her sober, nobody else could have her drunk.

"…Well, you arrogant ass, if you ask Token it's because my bitchy attitude and false sense of superiority repel men. I hate you Eric Cartman, I really do," Wendy whimpered as splashed some of the beer on Eric's shirt and ran out the front door. The only think Eric could really see though was the tortured look on her face as the first tear fell down her cheek. He felt like a jerk, and he should, it was himself who caused that pain on that lovely girl. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one noticed their little spat, and then quickly followed her out the door.

She was sitting on the porch, her tiny legs brought up to her chest, and her arms wrapped protectively around her legs. Her head was resting on her arms, but he could see her shoulders shaking and knew she was still crying. He slowly walked towards her and sat down beside her. She didn't flinch away, but ignored him completely. He finally put an arm around her and pulled her so she was leaning on his shoulder.

"I love you Wendy, more than you'll probably ever understand," he finally admitted.

"I love you too Eric," she whispered back.

* * *

Butters decided to go over and talk to Kenny, even though he was pretty sure Kenny didn't like him. After all, Butters had temporarily replaced him when he permanently was dead for a short while. It took Kenny a moment to notice he was there. He jumped slightly, running a hand over the hood of his parka and laughed.

"Scared me dude…" he admitted, and playfully punched Butters in the ribs.

Butters let out a yelp and fell to the ground.

"Dude… I barely fucking touched you…Don't be such a pussy," Kenny growled as he bent down to offer Butters a hand. He stared curiously at the blonde boy's torso. Butters holding his hands lightly over his ribs, his eyes squeezed shut, and letting the snow soak his clothes. Kenny reached down, and scooped the innocent boy up, and carried him inside. There was no room for him to lay Butters down anywhere, so instead he carried him right back outside and down the street to his house. Butters was clutching his shirt, probably because the fetal type position he was in was hurting him, so Kenny kicked open both his front door, and the door to his room and quickly set Butters down on the bed, technically mattress on the floor.

"Let me see," he commanded, and Butters squirmed and managed to lift his shirt slightly. Kenny honestly would have preferred death to what this kid had been through. Sure, his parents beat the hell out of him, killed him a couple times too, but they were pieces of shit. This poor kid, he probably still loved his parents and all that, thought that it was his fault or some stupid excuse like that. Butters' had dark purple bruises covering his sides, some healing, some brand new.

"I…I'm awfully sorry it looks pretty bad. But- but don't you worry. I…I'm fine," Butters stammered, making Kenny chuckle.

"Don't be sorry. You're gonna need some sort of padding when you sleep tonight though," Kenny mused, and quickly pulled his parka over his head and offered it to Butters. His blonde hair fell slightly in front of his blue eyes and he smirked as Butters eyes got wide, and he blushed at finally seeing his face.

"K…Kenny, I've never seen you're f-face before," Butters said. "You're… well your beautiful,"

Kenny stared at him. "Right, well, put that on, it'll help keep the bruises off the mattresses hard springs, plus it gets cold at night here since there's no heating or anything. And I warn you, I like to cuddle," Kenny smirked, and took off his jeans in one easy yank, revealing a pair of black cotton boxers, and took off his plain white shirt. He got under the covers as Butters managed to pull the parka over his head. It was pretty baggy on him, but it was warm, and he felt special wearing it.

"Good night Kenny, and thanks an awful lot," Butters said, snuggling down next to the other boy. Butters put one arm over Kenny's thin waist and held on to him like a kid to a stuffed animal. He brought his face closer to Kenny's and pressed his lips softly to his host's.

Kenny's eyes grew wide; sure he had been kissed before, but not by someone so innocent, so… pure. French kissing he could do, that lusty during sex sloppy kiss he understood, but not this. Not something so...special. He moved his mouth slowly against the other boy's, and resisted the temptation to roll on top of Butters and start grinding their hips together. When the kiss was over, Butters fell asleep quickly, and Kenny lay awake, staring at the ceiling, enjoying the warmth his bed-mate created.


	2. Chapter 2

When Stan woke up the next morning he realized that he would have to fake being drowsy and a slightly hung-over since he had been drinking the night before. He wondered downstairs to see Kyle sleeping on his couch. Everyone else had gone home sometime during the night. It was 6:30. They had about an hour before their senior year officially begun. Stan went and took a quick shower, wondering if he and Kyle were going to talk about their little 'incident' last night. When he had brought it up again, Kyle had called him gay and left. The next time he went out to see if Kyle was still asleep the redhead had woken up, and was running his fingers through his super straight hair. Stan remembered the day Kyle told him he was going to get his hair changed. They went over to this salon place and put all sorts of chemicals on his hair until it had thinned out and was straight as a line.

"Hey dude, school starts in about thirty minutes if you wanna go take a quick shower," Stan offered. Kyle gave him a weird look. "Didn't mean it to sound so gay…" Stan shook his head.

"You sure?" Kyle asked with a half laugh. Stan flushed and looked away. Kyle stretched, and Stan heard several bones pop. "Shower sounds pretty good," Kyle admitted and got up. Stan groaned and headed into the kitchen to get two bowls of cereal. By the time Kyle had gotten out of the shower, Stan had already polished off two bowls of cereal and a piece of toast. Kyle sat down and grabbed the box of cereal and starred at it.

"Not what you want?" Stan asked. Kyle shook his head. It was awkward between the two, and Stan wondered if the awkwardness was going to last all day. That would sure suck to have things being weird between him and his super best friend.

"I think we should forget about it," Kyle said after sitting in silence for a couple minutes.

"Great dude! Let's go to school then," Stan grinned, pushing his hair behind his ears and swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Alright, which car are we taking?" Kyle asked, taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Yours is fine," Stan said, knowing full well Kyle's car was better than his. Stan got an old used car from Shelly, while Kyle worked at his father's law firm and bought his own brand new car. Stan's had a dented fender and Kyle's still had that new car smell. Kyle never bragged about it though, only in front of Cartman, but always told Stan he didn't mean it after Cartman left, since even Cartman had a better car than Stan due to Mrs. Cartman having a "special payment plan" with the guy who sold the cars.

"'Kay" Kyle said, not going further with it since he knew the whole car thing was a touchy subject with Stan. The first time he bragged about his car in one of his fights with Cartman, Stan slugged him in the jaw and called him a stuck up rich kid. Kyle still hasn't told Stan he had to go to the dentist to have a tooth pulled since Stan broke one of his in half.

As he pulled up to the school Kyle parked next to Wendy Testaburger, she was putting on some last minute touches to her make-up using her rear-view mirror and smiled at Stan when she noticed him.

"So Stan," she smiled as she stepped out of her car, "I've been thinking, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to give us another shot,"

Kyle squeezed the steering wheel hard and bit the inside of his cheek. Perfect, he thought this was going to be his year to try and make Stan love him as more than a super best friend and first damn day of school that goes right out the window.

"Uh…" Stan said, and looked back at Kyle, who was muttering to himself as he grabbed his own backpack and slammed the car door shut. Kyle got his eye and glared at him.

"The hell you looking at me for idiot? The question was to you," Kyle snapped, locking his car with the press of a button and walking off towards his first class.

"Yeah…" Stan said in a daze, turning back to a stunned Wendy and giving her a crooked smile. "I'd like that Wendy," he answered, making her squeal with joy and stand up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

"What's up with Kyle?" She asked, taking his hand and lightly swinging her arm in a way so familiar to Stan it felt like they had never been broken up for a few months while she dated Token once more.

"No idea…" Stan said, listening to her without really retaining any information, a useful trick he had learned from Cartman, that most women kept on talking if you said things like "yeah", "okay", "you don't say", and various sorts of things like that.

"And why did you look at him when I asked you that? Do you need his confirmation or something?" Wendy asked with a laugh. "If I didn't know any better I'd suspect something Stan," she giggled, giving his hand a playful squeeze. Stan squeezed her hand back and smiled at her again, wondering how he was going to get home if Kyle was mad at him.

* * *

Kenny woke up to Butters attempting to clean his room while shivering so hard his teeth were chattering. Kenny almost rolled over and went back to sleep simply because he believed he didn't care when he suddenly felt like a cold bucket of water was splashed on his face.

"Dude, you're fighting a lost battle, and getting your ass kicked by the cold" Kenny stated the obvious and found that his parka was keeping him warm instead of Butters who was wearing it last night.

"W-well because your room is p-pretty d-dirty and I didn't want you to wake up to a dirty room, I'm awful sorry if I caused you to be angry at me. You, you can hit me if you want but please don't hit my stomach, I've already got some b-bruises there," Butters stammered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Kenny was dumbstruck; he pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and with one hand squeezed Butters cheeks so Butters looked like a fish. Kenny smirked to himself and gently kissed Butters.

"Thank you," Kenny whispered and kissed him a few more times before Butters made a noise of protest. When Kenny stepped back Butters face was bright red and he was rocking back and forth on his feet.

"W-well, you still have about an hour b-before school if you w-want to g-go back to sleep," Butters offered, Kenny looked down at him and realized that Butters was really thin, not skinny thin but anorexia thin. He also had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Most of this Kenny knew; that the kid was skinny and Arian, but all these features seemed stunningly beautiful on Butters. The fact that Butters was a good couple inches shorter than Kenny made him just about perfect.

"Are you gonna come with me?" Kenny flirted, grabbing Butters hand and bringing it up to his lips. Butters stepped back and seemed horrified.

"N-no thank you," Butters stammered and quickly turned around. Kenny smirked and slid his arms around Butters thin waist. "N-now don't you touch me…" Butters warned, lifting up his arms to show tiny fists.

"Butters, you're about ninety pounds…" Kenny laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"W-well I'm tough," Butters said. "D-don't under estimate me"

"You're too cute," Kenny laughed and pulled Butters onto the bed with him. "Why is it you have no problem kissing me, but you don't want to sleep in the same bed with me?"

"W-well because you don't love me…"

"Butters… I barely know you, like I know you, but I know nothing about you. How the hell do you expect me to love you?" Kenny asked.

"I d-don't expect you to… aw hamburgers… I meant that I won't have sex with you because you don't love me…" Butters said, a blush creeping across his face.

"Well that's great to know Butters but I'm not trying to do you, I'm trying to go to sleep for another-"Kenny checked his watch "-Fifty minutes before school starts,"

"Oh… well alright," Butters agreed and slipped back into Kenny's bed.

Thirty minutes later Kenny was being gently shaken awake by Butters.

"I'm awful sorry to w-wake you up but I don't want you to b-be late for school," Butters explained.

"Its fine," Kenny shrugged and pulled on his parka, tightened the strings and grabbed a backpack he shoplifted from a store in a nearby town. They walked to school in silence, and Butters was surprised when Kenny continued to walk with him to his friends, rather than go over to Stan, Wendy, and Cartman.

"You can g-go over to your f-friends if you want," Butters said sheepishly. Kenny just shrugged. "W-would you like to meet my f-friends?" Butters tried. Kenny smiled, Butters didn't know how he knew, since everything but Kenny's blue eyes and a few strands of dirty brown hair was all that showed beneath Kenny's parka, but he knew. "Well oh boy!" Butters grinned, grabbing Kenny's hand and leading him over to three other boys.

"Hey Butters," Dougie said, Kenny recognized him as a boy in his junior or sophomore year, who was General Disarray when Butters was going through his Professor Chaos stage. There was also a boy about as tall as Kenny, who was about 6 foot himself, with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hi, I'm Fillmore," he grinned. Kenny held up one hand that would have been a wave if he moved it, but he was more wondering where he had heard that name before.

"And I'm sure you know Ike," Butters said. Kenny flinched and nodded, looking down at the smallest boy of them all, Ike. His black hair was almost covering his dark brown eyes, and was peering at him, and Kenny could all but see the wheels turning in Ike's brain, wondering why he would be with Butters of all people.

"What's Kenny doing over here?" Dougie asked, pushing his glasses further up to his nose.

"Well, I spent the night at his house yesterday, and he wanted to meet you guys," Butters said proudly. Kenny saw Ike glare at him from under his bangs, and clench his hands into fists. Then Ike glared at Kenny, grabbed Fillmore by the hand and storm off.

"He probably has to study or something," Dougie tried to explain to Kenny, but Kenny knew all too well why he left.

* * *

Cartman woke up to his cell phone beeping annoyingly at 6:30 in the morning. He growled and hit snooze, but something caught his eye. On his screen read 1 New Message From Hippie Bitch. He opened it and it read "Well I'm going to bed, thanks for everything Eric. Goodnight."

Cartman shook his head and went to his inbox, surprised to find out that his inbox was full of messages from Wendy Testaburger. Apparently he had been texting her all night. He smiled to himself as he got ready for school… Wendy just might finally be his. He yelled goodbye to his mother, who was still asleep as he got in his fancy car and drove to school. When he got there he noticed Wendy standing with a bored looking Bebe at a booth to help freshman not feel so overwhelmed on their first day.

"And I don't know what happened, we just got to talking and I said some stuff I shouldn't have and oh Bebe, what do I do?" Wendy asked. Cartman stayed at a distance where he could listen, but not be seen.

"Do him," Bebe shrugged, blowing a bubble with some pink gum and popping it between her lips.

"Bebe!" Wendy shrieked and hit her lightly on the shoulder. Cartman flushed red at the idea Bebe proposed. "I need a helpful answer, that won't fix anything!"

"It worked last time didn't it?" Bebe gave Wendy a curt look and went back to staring at her hot pink nails and blowing bubbles.

"Yeah…" Wendy seemed to be honestly considering it, Cartman was stunned… get laid… by Wendy? His mind raced with perverted visions that were cut short by Wendy's next thought.

"Or I could just date Stan again… he usually takes my mind off things," she mused. Bebe shrugged without looking at Wendy. "I think that sounds good, well, thanks for your help Bebe," Wendy smiled and walked back to her car. Cartman watched her apply some make up, then meet up with Stan and ask him out. He groaned and smacked his face against his palm.

"It's your own damn fault you know," Bebe said, popping another bubble. Cartman looked up, too miserable to be surprised Bebe knew where he was.

"What should I do?" he asked. He had never really liked Bebe, but he wanted Wendy, so he'd do what he had to.

"She already fell for you, trust me, I can tell. Just make her see you want to be with her," Bebe answered, turning and glaring at a freshman who wandered over to the booth looking lost. Cartman left as Bebe told the young boy she wasn't the one in charge and didn't give a damn if he was confused on where his first hour was.

Cartman went up to Wendy and Stan as they were walking back to the locker.

"Hey hippie, hey bitch," he smirked, adding emphasis on Wendy's pet name and staring her straight in the eyes. She tried to glare at him, he could tell, but all he saw was submission in her eyes. She would be his.

"Hey Cartman," Stan said, as Wendy turned pink and looked at the ground.

"What classes do you have Stan?" Cartman asked, knowing full well he and his not so intelligent friend would have absolutely no classes together.

"Uh, first is weight training, then trig, then English, then Spanish, lunch, government, and then p.e." Stan mumbled, not looking at his friend, but at something or someone behind him. Cartman almost turned around to see who it was, but decided not to.

"Huh, I have AP English first…" he casually said, watching Wendy flinch, "Then Office Aid," at this Wendy relaxed, "Then AP Government, AP Statistics, lunch, then Advanced Biotech, and then World Politics,"

Wendy did all but face-palm. Cartman noticed this and grinned.

"It seems me and your ho have quite a few classes together eh? Since class is starting soon maybe we should go…"

"Sure dude, later," Stan said, giving Wendy a quick peck on the lips and walking to whatever or whoever he was staring at earlier. Wendy gaped at her fuzz brained boyfriend as he walked away without another word.

"Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em" Cartman grinned as he began walking towards their first class. At first Wendy didn't move, so Cartman waited. She blushed at this; he looked like an actual gentleman for a half second and walked to his side. Cartman smiled at her, and almost told her he liked her, but decided he had been nice enough today and simply started walking ahead of her. She caught up and playfully smacked his arm.

"You're supposed to wait jackass,"

"Not for a slow hippie like you," he grinned, feeling her punch his shoulder a little harder.

"Fuck you Eric!" she hissed.

"Maybe one day," he smirked, "After all, Bebe said it would be a good thing,"

Wendy stopped dead in her tracks, went pale, and started crying.

* * *

Kyle was pissed off; he was really pissed off, but he gently closed his locker after making sure he had everything he needed for his first two classes. He then began walking towards his English class, when he saw Stan and Wendy talking to Cartman. He clenched his fists and saw a girl who was usually in his class. She was talking with some of her friends and noticed him staring at her. She smiled and waved slightly, unsure if he was really looking at her. He grinned and made his way over to her. He could be done with Stan and all this bullshit; he could have a new group of friends, which would be nice.

"Hey there," Kyle smiled, and the girl smiled up at him. She was really short, about 5'3" where as he was 5'9" or so.

"Hello Kyle," she said, she ran her hand down her fishtail braid of dark brown hair and offered a nervous smile. Kyle grinned; she seemed like a good new friend.

"Hi there…" he wanted to kick himself, he didn't know her name.

"I'm Lexi," she added, seeming slightly embarrassed she had to tell him her name.

"Sorry, that was really rude of me," he said, turning to leave.

"You can't just forget my name and leave," she laughed, "That would be rude,"

"Right, well, you taking all AP classes again this year?" Kyle asked, sticking to stuff that he knew.

"Of course," she grinned, "You?"

"Of course," Kyle smiled back. He looked around and saw Stan staring intently at him. He thought of waving or something, but instead turned back to Lexi.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Stan?" she asked. "Are you mad at him?"

"Uh, no, we just had a sorta, disagreement," Kyle tried to choose his words carefully.

"Is it Wendy? You don't like the on and off again inconsistency?" she asked. Kyle gaped at her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked.

"The way you look at him, I can tell you're jealous," she smiled. "That's how I used to look at my girlfriend whenever she had a boyfriend,"

"So, is a homosexual relationship easy?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know what to compare it to," she smiled. "I've only ever dated one person in my life, but I'd assume it would be like any other relationship. It'll be easy if you make it easy…" she let Kyle collect his thoughts.

"We should probably get to class," he said. Lexi laughed.

"He's coming towards you; I'll just leave you two alone then," she smiled, patting Kyle on the shoulder and walking off towards first hour English.

Stan jogged up to him, and Kyle really didn't know what to say when Stan stopped and stared at him.

"Who was that?" Stan asked, "I've never seen her,"

"She's in most of my classes," Kyle muttered.

"Cool… so, that was weird this morning huh?" Stan asked, walking in the direction of his first hour class.

"Yeah, sorry about that man. I've gotta get to class," Kyle shrugged it off and walked over to his English class. He walked by a hallway and paused… shook his head, and peered down it. Was that… oh Jesus, yes it was.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked, making Cartman and Wendy freeze.

"Kyle, I know how this looks," Wendy began.

"Don't even start," Kyle said, holding up his hand. "You've been dating Stan for all of what? Five minutes and you're making out with Cartman? And really? Cartman of all people?"

"I…I…" Wendy stuttered.

"Little jew boys should get to class…" Cartman advised, wrapping his arms around Wendy's waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Whatever dude, I'm telling Stan after first hour…" Kyle groaned, and went to sit through his first hour class, noticing Wendy and Cartman never showed up.

After first hour he caught up to Stan.

"Hey Stan, I kinda need to talk to you," Kyle started out.

"Sure dude, what's up?" Stan asked, pushing his bangs out his eyes and grinning.

"So, I kinda walked passed Cartman and Wendy making out today…" Kyle blurted out.

"What?" Stan shrieked. "Dude! Don't say shit like that!"

"But dude, I'm not joking!" Kyle tried to reason with him.

"Look, you might be jealous because we kissed and crap last night but that's just fucked up right there. Leave me alone dude," Stan muttered, leaving Kyle standing there in the middle of the hallway feeling like a jackass.

* * *

Butters was sitting in class, he had trig first hour and since Ike was a genius, Ike was sitting next to him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ike seethed.

"W-what are you talking about?" Butters stammered, rubbing his knuckles together so hard it hurt.

"Kenny was mine…" Ike muttered, copying a problem from the board so it seemed like he was paying attention.

"I-I didn't know," Butters said, his eyes tearing up.

"It's impossible for Kenny to love anyone," Ike muttered, "He just uses people, that's all he does; it's all he'll ever do. God I was so stupid," Ike said, his voice beginning to crack.

"He, he never said he loved me…" Butters said, wondering why Ike was given more special treatment than he was. It was probably because Ike was a genius.

"Really? And you just gave it up? Damn Butters, you're pretty easy," Ike sneered. Butters wasn't quite sure what Ike meant, but he knew it was something mean, so he started crying. He wasn't used to having mean things said to him. Ike flinched seeing Butters sobbing quietly at his desk.

"Dammit Butters, come on. You have to admit it was stupid of you, I'll tell you what, if you promise to back off of him, I won't be mad at you anymore," Ike said, feeling sorry for the innocent boy.

"Okie dokie," Butters sniffled. "You're closer to me than Kenny, so that seems alright,"

"Good," Ike said, going back to the problems that he understood since he was eight.

Butters thought about what he would say to Kenny for the next three periods, when lunch finally came around, he had figured it out.

"K-kenny?" Butters asked timidly, walking up to the orange clad boy as he was standing in line.

"What's up?" Kenny asked, boredly poking his mashed potatoes with a spork.

"W-well, Ike made me an ul-ultimatum and I'm taking him u-up on it," Butters said.

"Alright, and that would be…?" Kenny asked.

"I c-can't see you ever a-again, and he'll still be my friend," Butters said, flinching.

Kenny knew Butters was waiting to be hit, and he actually half felt like hitting him.

"Excuse me?" Kenny asked.

"W-well Ike was awful sore at me for spending the night at your house, and h-he called me some n-names and m-made me cry and I d-don't want to go through that again," Butters explained.

Kenny walked right past him and out to the table where Ike sat talking to Fillmore. Butters watched as Kenny slammed his lunch tray down on their table and made some very large hand movements. He saw Ike yell back and run away, and then Fillmore run off after him. Kenny came back and walked right up to Butters.

"You're pathetic," he hissed and threw his lunch tray in the garbage can and walked away.

Butters began crying in the middle of the lunchroom and ran out. Dougie was sitting at the table that was previously occupied by Ike and Fillmore, so Butters went to him.

"I-I lost two of my three friends today," Butters started out, before bursting into sobs again.

"How?" Dougie asked simply, patting Butters back comfortingly.

"F-first Ike for hanging out w-with Kenny, then K-kenny for choosing Ike over h-him," Butters cried.

"And you are sad because you lost both of them?" Dougie asked.

"W-well, it was m-more K-kenny than Ike…" Butters admitted.

"So you'd rather have Kenny be your friend then Ike?" Dougie said. He knew he was close to a breakthrough with Butters.

"Y-yeah I guess so…."

"So maybe you should go tell him," Dougie advised.

"…W-well alright," Butters agreed, and got up to go find Kenny.

* * *

Wendy had started crying when Eric had admitted he heard what she and Bebe were talking about; it seemed so long ago now… even though it was only sixth hour now, and this whole thing had happened right before first. Wendy groaned, sitting next to the very cause of her confusion.

"I-I'm really sorry…" Eric muttered. Wendy grabbed his hand under the desk and squeezed, giving him a small smile. He seemed slightly elated by this… but still.

"Wendy… I would love to be with you, I just, I thought I would have absolutely no problem having you cheat on Stan. But, god dammit, I do," he groaned, taking his hand back.

Wendy was generally surprised at this.

"You didn't have a problem when you kissed me this morning," she said, hurt.

"Yeah, I know. But, look I just don't want you to get all emotional about this and wind up in a shitty side relationship with you…" he admitted.

"What?" Wendy shrieked.

"You heard me! Dammit I just can't do it. I'll wait for you okay? But, I refuse to be second to somebody," he huffed.

Wendy hit him on the leg and glared. She was confused enough as it is. She knew Kyle had told Stan, hell, she was going to tell Stan but didn't want to bring it up again. He had sat there with her at lunch pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes the entire time. There was no doubt in her mind that he had at least been told.

But he hadn't said anything about it, he took her hand, kissed her, and never said a word about it. She wondered why… were he and Kyle in a fight? She realized that could be her way out of this mess; say that Kyle was just doing it to get back at Stan…

But that wasn't a very Kyle-ish thing to do.

She remembered how guilt ridden Eric had looked when she started crying, how he freaked out and held her first, telling her he was sorry and that it was really stupid of him to bring it up and that she was too good for him and she should just forget about it and they could go back to the way things used to be.

And Stan, poor Stan, who she led on all these years, dumping, then re-dating, and then re-dumping. It wasn't fair to him; he more than deserved a chance if he honestly wanted to be with her, which it seemed like he did since he was willing to look past the fact he had been told by his best friend that his girlfriend was making out with somebody about ten minutes after they started dating.

She glanced at Eric, who was filling out one of the countless information sheets they had received that day. He noticed her looking at him and turned slightly pink.

"What?" he muttered, trying harder to focus on his address. Wendy smiled and laughed lightly.

"Nothing," she said. If she kept Eric hanging all year, he might start bothering her in her classes, but that's a really bad reason to date someone she thought. If she was going to break up with Stan for Eric, she wanted to do it because she really wanted to be with Eric. Did she?

She thought of all the times he had pissed her off, the time she beat the crap out of him for being insensitive to breast cancer patients, the time he pretended to dress up as her and destroy a Mexican village. He was a prick… and they had such different views, could they ever be able to have an actual conversation without getting into a fight?

The bell rang, it seemed like Eric had tried to say something to her, but she ignored him. Inside she knew her what her real decision was… what it always would be.

"Hey hun," Stan mumbled, kissing the top of her head and taking her hand. She walked to her car with him, and even gave him a ride home. When he leaned over to kiss him, she put a hand in front of his face.

"I made out with Eric Cartman," she admitted.

"So I've heard," he glumly said.

"I like him…" she admitted.

"…Continue," he growled when she stopped talking.

"You know what I'm going to say," she said.

"Well, it's been a blast," he said, getting out of her car and walking inside.

* * *

I really want to end this... I'm good at writing oneshots... not anything else ha ha ha.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan got home and stared at the wall for quite a while more than any normal human being should… even if they were just dumped after less than 9 hours of dating someone.

He viewed his options for what he could do at the moment.

One: Become Gothic… this had turned out pretty bad the first time. He played the part well enough, but Butters had insulted him and he really wasn't up for being one upped by Butters right now.

This left the other option; Get the hell over her.

Alright, and now on to the hard questions.

What to do about Kyle? So, he wasn't lying after all. The only reason Stan had really freaked out was because he was worried Kyle wanted more of whatever the hell had gone on the night before. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose for what seemed like the ump-tenth time today. He glanced at the clock, and noticing it was time for football practice grabbed his gear and drove to the high school.

When he got there he trained hard, he didn't want to think about anything that went on today, he just wanted to focus on the one thing that remained constant throughout his life; football.

"Training hard huh Marsh? Good for you," he coach grunted, noticing Stan was sweating up a storm.

"Thanks coach," Stan nodded, and continued to attempt to wear himself out so maybe he could sleep tonight.

It worked, he was officially exhausted. He was amazed he actually drove home and got there in one piece. He practically had to drag himself up the stairs and into his room, where he walked like a zombie into the shower.

It was a nice shower, one of those where it melts your muscles and you can feel all the grime slipping away. He was nice and tired and had a good few hours not thinking about how fucked up his life had become in a time span that was less than forty eight hours.

He grabbed a pair of boxers and was started to change so he could go to sleep.

"WOAH!" a familiar voice screamed causing Stan to jump a good foot in the air.

"Jesus dude!" Stan exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you…" Kyle explained, nervously tucking a strand of auburn hair behind his ear.

"A-alright," Stan agreed, sitting down next to his friend on the bed.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gotten into yours and Wendy's business. It wasn't my place," Kyle said.

"No man, you were right, she dumped me for Cartman…" Stan admitted. Saying it out loud made it all seem more real.

"God dammit dude why me? Why does she always have to come to me and fuck up my life?" Stan growled, clenching his fists.

"Sorry man…" Kyle sighed.

"No, I should be sorry. The reason I freaked out on you today was 'cause I thought you were just saying that because of the whole kiss thing…" Stan said, running a hand threw his wet black hair.

"No, though it would have been damn good luck if that was my intention…" he laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Stan said. "Look dude, I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to bed," he mumbled.

"I-I can't do it dude," Kyle whispered.

"Huh?" Stan asked intelligently.

"I can't forget about it," Kyle said, hanging his head in shame.

"God dammit," Stan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and realizing he would be awake for quite a while more.

* * *

Kenny was really regretting throwing his lunch away. His stomach was growling so hard it was painful. He grabbed a pillow that no longer had a pillowcase and screamed into it. His throat was raw and tears were pricking at his eyes.

He was cold.

He was hungry.

He was lonely.

He had been betrayed.

He threw the pillow against the wall that his twin size mattress was set up against the cold brick wall he slept against last night. If he had any sort of material object to his name he would throw it right now. Break it, smash it, ect.

When his doorbell rang he wasn't planning on answering it, but his mom screamed at him until he did.

He opened the door, and slammed it shut.

Was that kid retarded? How did he not make it clear that he couldn't stand the sight, the thought, of Leopold Butters Scotch?

"K-kenny I'm awful sorry!" Butters whined from outside the door. "I, I brought you a gift!"

…That one almost got Kenny. The only time he got gifts was at Christmas; from his friends.

"I, I'm willing to stand out here all night!"

Kenny opened the door, looked Butters up and down.

"Go away," he hissed, and slammed the door once more. But wait… was that? It looked like it… god dammit.

"…You brought me food?" Kenny asked, opening the door a crack once more.

"W-well yeah. I ruined your lunch, so i-it's only fair," Butters said. Kenny's mouth started watering; the manipulative bastard bought him KFC.

"Let's go," Kenny said, grabbing Butters by his shirt and dragging him away from his house, just as his mom walked out of her room sniffing the air.

"Kinny you get back here with that food or you'll answer to Satan!"

* * *

Cartman was sprawled out on his bed, feeling really bored. He could go somewhere… but where would he go? He had no homework to do. He had no evil plans to create, no one to get revenge on.

Well, there was one person he would at least like to go away… Stan. If Stan was gone Wendy would be his no problem.

Which was when Eric remembered something; the last time Wendy had liked him.

It was because she had been spending too much time with him. They had five classes together this year. Dammit she was getting the crush over with early! She would go right back to Stan, that hoe.

He was pissed off.

He decided to go for a walk to possibly clear his thoughts. While walking around a corner, he saw Wendy with her dog. She hadn't noticed him yet, and he thought of walking away, but he stood there too long and the dog started barking at him.

"Oh! Eric, I was meaning to talk to you," Wendy called him over, a huge smile on her face.

"Great…" Eric muttered, walking over to her.

"So, I talked to Stan…" she began, but got cut off.

"Wendy, look. I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry I confused you. I'm sorry about all of that. But I know you don't really like me, you never did. You were pressured into liking me because we have too many classes together. It happened in third grade too. I'll forget about the whole thing if you will," he said.

"…But," Wendy tried again.

"No, I'm not going to give into this. Dammit I deserve better. I do not deserve to be lied to, to be used, only to have you go back to Stan," Eric said.

"Eric, please," Wendy begged.

"Hoe, just stop it," Eric muttered, turning and walking away.

"I BROKE UP WITH HIM FOR YOU!" Wendy screamed, making his stomach drop and flinch.

* * *

Kyle wanted to smack himself, he was so stupid. He should have just kept his damn mouth shut and lived his life and not bothered his best friend with all this crap.

"I'm stupid," he sighed, "I should go, bye Stan,"

As he began to get up, Stan grabbed him by the bottom of his shirt, and yanked it lightly.

"Wait dude," Stan mumbled, "I'm not gonna loose you…"

"Stan, we'll still be friends. I'm not gonna mess that up," Kyle said.

"I don't think you will man, just, stay alright?" Stan pleaded. Kyle began to get butterflies in his stomach; Stan never behaved like this…

"Alright," Kyle agreed, and sat back down on the bed.

"Kyle, I've done everything I could possibly do to mess up this friendship. I've left you because you didn't dress a certain way, I've picked a video game over you, hell, I've almost killed you a certain number of times," Stan said.

"Yeah, and I've almost gotten myself killed by not listening to you, I've stuck by you through all that Stan, that's not gonna change," Kyle countered.

"Yeah, we're super best friends…" Stan gave a tiny hint of a smile.

"Yeah dude, always will be," Kyle said. Was Stan having a weird sort of breakdown or something?

"So, let's give this a shot," Stan said.

"Excuse me?" Kyle asked, his stomach dropping.

"We'll always be super best friends right? We've gotten into so much trouble with each other is a miracle that we're still best friends. But we still are. We always will be. So, let's date, go out; whatever the hell you want to do in this weird sort of relationship thing because I know that if it doesn't work than we'll still be alright. If it does, we'll be like all those cheesy couples who can say 'I got with my best friend'" Stan said.

"You, you mean it?" Kyle asked, hopeful.

"Yeah dude, just promise me we'll always be friends," Stan said, holding out his hand.

Kyle kissed him right on the mouth instead, hugging him tightly and feeling ecstatic.

"I promise," he breathed, attaching his mouth to Stan's once more.

* * *

Kenny dragged Butters all the way to Starks Pond, and sat with him down on a bench before staring him straight in the eye.

"You really bought this food for me?" he asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

"I-I already said yes," Butters said, he was a very patient person but even he was getting annoyed now.

"You're amazing," Kenny grinned, hugging Butters tight and beginning to scarf down all the food in front of him. Damn, Butters even got him a soda.

"I'm awful sorry about today Kenny, but I know better now," Butters said. Kenny looked up and noticed he was clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked with his mouth full of food.

"I'm trying to make this as sincere as possible by not stuttering," Butters choked out.

"Just stutter already, you're gonna give yourself a stroke or something" Kenny said, putting one of his gloved hands over Butters fist.

"Al-alright," Butters said, blowing out a breath and looking extremely more comfortable than he did before, he opened up his hand and interlaced his fingers with Kenny's, happy with the warmth.

Kenny turned bright red; he wasn't used to holding hands with another human being unless he was in bed with them.

"Butters… what am I to you?" Kenny asked, forgetting about the half eaten bucket of chicken and other foods beside him.

"W-well Kenny, you are m-more important to me than Ike," Butters smiled, giving Kenny's hand a squeeze, "A-and, well, whatever else you want to be I guess,"

"Like, a boyfriend or something?" Kenny asked.

"W-well golly Kenny, if you want me to be, sure" Butters grinned.

"…" Kenny looked dumbfounded.

Meanwhile Butters was sitting happily on the bench humming a song that Kenny was familiar with because Butters always seemed to be humming it.

"Um, Butters, that wasn't a question," Kenny finally said.

"O-oh, how silly of me," Butters laughed, "T-that's okay Kenny, I understand," he smiled, taking his hand back.

Kenny felt the loneliness come back.

"Butters will you be my boyfriend?" he asked in a rush.

Butters blushed, but nodded and smiled, holding Kenny's hand once more.

* * *

"Eric you are an inconsiderate prick!" Wendy huffed; she and Cartman had been calling each other for a good fifteen minutes

"You're a damn tease!" he countered back.

"You're a fool! And I hope one day you'll see that!" she insulted and went to leave, but a warm hand caught hers.

"You are not walking away like that hippie," Cartman said, and Wendy blushed because his voice was husky. It got like that when he was passionate about something she had noticed in the last few years.

"Well what the hell are you gonna do to stop me?" she argued, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Are you serious about wanting to be with me?" he asked.

"Well I was, until you decided to be an ignorant ass about it," she said.

"I'll take it," he grinned, crushing her into him as he hugged her.

"Eric! Let me go!" she yelled, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked, loosening his grip so he could look directly into her eyes.

"…" she remained silent.

"Knew it," he smirked, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "So are you finally my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she giggled, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I'm glad," he said.

"So are you gonna stop calling me names and arguing with me in class?" she asked, taking his hand and beginning to walk her dog back home.

"Not a chance in hell you sexy hoe," he smiled.

* * *

End =D


End file.
